What If We're Not the Good Guys?
by CoffeeAddictt
Summary: "I will find you, and I will kill you!" He yelled from behind me. Well now, that escalated quickly. Good news: the six of them are all together already. Bad news: They're kind of all spies/bounty hunters/thieves and might be in a few gun fights, plane hijacks, and fly to places around the world to steal/kill/kidnap. Other than that, though, everything's just peachy. Hopefully. AH
1. Hi, I'm Bella, and he wants to kill me

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I, sadly, am just the one using her characters and forcing them to do... *motions to story***

* * *

_"I will find you, and I will kill you!"_ He yelled from behind me. Well now, that escalated quickly. Just minutes ago, the little scumbag had been all over me, hands pawing at me, while his mouth was grossly stuck to mine. He had been sweet the entire evening, or at least, as sweet as an evil foreigner out to take down congress could be. I sprinted for the gates, just as the place lit up like a football stadium playing in the middle of the night. The sudden bright light glared down on me, making my eyes hurt as I tried blinking really quickly to let them adjust to the sudden glare. An angry animalistic roar came from behind me, yet weirdly human, as I felt a single bullet being fired after me. It missed narrowly, as I lunged sideways, feeling the bullet being shot after me, before it was actually fired. Call it an uncanny sixth sense.

I heard yelling behind me, people screaming to one another in a foreign language, as heavy footsteps started pounding the ground behind me. After me. Nothing to get a girl running like a whole mob of crazies with guns out for her blood. Then again, most average girls didn't have to face a whole mob of crazies with guns out for her blood. That generally only applied to me. I clutched the three centimeter object tightly in my hands, arms pumping at my sides as I forced myself to run faster. Which would have been pretty damn fast, if not for the goddamn outfit I was clad in. You see, when you're in my line of work, you normally have to go to extremes to get to what you want, to accomplish what you set out for. Even if you somehow had the so-called brilliant idea to seduce a fucking terrorist in order to get to a USB drive that was located in his bedroom. And to get to said bedroom, which was in a house secretly surrounded by sport-stadium quality lights, that was patrolled by more non-secret 24/7 guards armed with the newest handguns supported by snipers resting on the roof, the only way was to have a purpose in said bedroom. I'm sure you can piece together the rest. If not, you're too young to be hearing this.

The 'back page' button is located in the upper left corner. Assuming you are old enough to understand, my dear friend Alice had coordinated my outfit over the phone. And Alice, being Alice, somehow made me see complete necessity in wearing a red lace bra with matching panties below a strapless skin-tight dress (if you could call it that - I swear, there's more damn material in one of my average T-shirts!) that barely covered my behind. Did I mention it was skin-tight? Oh yeah, and to top the outfit off, to make sure that I was just irresistible (Alice's words, not mine), I was wearing lace stilettos. You try sprinting in them.

But other than that, it was all in all a good night. Okay, a good night tainted with a greedy bastard who had just slobbered all over me.

The unmistakable feel of flying bullets came just at my heels. Of course, because they just couldn't let the seemingly innocent little girl go…

Ha.

Innocent.

Little.

Not in this lifetime.

Eyes flashing to the entrance, I started scanning for the sleek black car that I knew was hidden somewhere along the heavy shrubbery mixed in with the occasional tree or two. Darting over every spec of an object with a trained eye, I finally spot a tiny miniature disturbance. There. Of course, because we just couldn't have one case with a clean getaway, there were three guards at the entrance, wielding guns, and working overtime to get the twenty one and a half feet tall metal gate closed. I sighed inwardly, disappointed in their half-assed attempt to keep me from getting away. Like, seriously, they just couldn't give a full ass? What happened to the people with teams trailing you from a chopper, with fricking mini guns aimed at you, as they fired towards you as you dealt with hired serial killers tailing you in the newest bullet proof car, while you're hitting the road with a cheap rental Honda? Then again, we were somewhere in Africa. Guess you can't really get a chopper here for your personal unknown and illegal use.

I just sprinted a bit quicker, slipping through the gates, and thanking whatever god was out there I was skinny. I heard one of the men growl, pulling the gun which had been tucked in his side out, and click off the safety, before aiming a shot at me. I gave a swift chop to his wrist, and continued running.

"Bella!" a voice shouted, ahead of me this time. Of course, Edward, being the worry-wart, was anxious of me being in such a place, even if we had technically faced worse. A hell lot worse. But, he being him… was worried. Even so, he pulled out of where he hid, making the tires screech as he lined up the car. Thanks to Rose, it could now go up to 450 mph. He tossed the passenger seat door open, as he drove, and I hopped in, slamming the door close behind me.

"Do you have - " he started, before I cut in.

"Yes, now for the love of your parent's sanity, please get us out of here," I said calmly, as if we were discussing the weather.

Edward gave a carefree laugh, before stomping on the gas. Edward, just like his brothers, adored cars. Almost as much as they adored us. Which was quite a bit, if I do say so myself. Nevertheless, it was an unspoken agreement that, whenever any of us were on a mission, it was they, the 'professionals' as they say, drive.

Awh, hell. Who am I kidding. The six of us - and that's Edward, his brothers Jasper and Emmett, my two best friends Alice and Rosalie, and me - had one large argument one day about why the hell the guys always got to drive. I mean, hey! Us girls are perfectly capable of pulling the same moves they did. After a long argument, and maybe one large scheme the guys made that totally did not involve them seducing us until we were putty in their hands (but if you even try to talk, much less accuse any of those immature assho- innocent, caring boys about this, they will just start buttering you up and maybe use their magnificent lips, tongue and teeth to make you forget your own name) - we someway somehow came to the agreement that the guys got to drive.

Thus, I admit, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper may just be a tad bit better than us. Just a tad.

Edward peeled out of the area, tires leaving marks, as he careened into public traffic. One way or another, he lost our tails, and got us to the airport in one piece. I mean, yeah, the car may have been completely beaten up with scratches and dents, but we got there.

Okay, maybe I should introduce myself properly. Hi. My name is Bella Marie Swan. Me, and my five friends (if you've already forgotten them by now, I suggest you reread the above. Seriously. Not that hard to remember six people) are what you could call bounty hunters. Or spies. To sum it up, we act like spies, can pull off the moves of spies, do activities related to bounty hunters, only, without the reward. Then again, sometimes we do get rewarded… if you want it the simple way, just call us bounty hunters/spies. If you want it directly, without all the fogging up between the glass, if you want it _crystal_…

Here's my story. Or a part of it, anyway.

Awh, shucks. Fuck it. Since you're so damn special, I'll tell you all of it. Might take a while, so get comfy.

* * *

**AN: Hi. Good, bad? Yay, nay? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't mind insults, criticism.. give it your best. Those who review get [virtual] cookies! O.O**

***Munches on cookie* You know you want it. I'll even toss in chocolate chips.**


	2. I Think My Heart Now Hates Me

**Disclaimer: I own nada - Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer *sobs*. I only own the plot... and... that's about it. **

**Chapters will get longer - I swear! But I wanted to get this up quickly, and start on the next one. Enjoy! Here's cookies to those who reviewed: (::) (::) (::) **

**PS - When Bella says she'll tell her story, the continuation does NOT jump into the past. She tells her story by telling the supposed present.. If that made any sense.**

* * *

_Here's my story. Or a part of it, anyway._

_Awh, shucks. Fuck it. Since you're so damn special, I'll tell you all of it. Might take a while, so get comfy. _

"Final boarding call for flight 1443, one way flight from Tzaneen, South Africa, to JFK in New York, NY," the almost monotone voice announced over the speaker, ending the call with accidental static as he put the phone/mic back down.

"Ugh," I groaned, not wanting to move. At all. I was splayed across two seats, my head in Edward's lap. It had been a long night. After our fun escapade from Mr. I - now - want - to - kill - Bella's, house, it had taken an hour of driving, then another half an hour through the airport's labyrinth of roads to reach the main entrance. From there, we got through customs, body checks, and found ourselves lost in the airport. Cause we could totally navigate our way through any terrorist's home territory, any maze of deep woods, but toss us into a common and public territory [AKA a foreign airport] and we're as lost as any other naïve American tourist. Thank God Edward studied Swahili.

For _fun _I may add. Seriously, that boy is a living, breathing, eating, loving, hot, gorgeous encyclopedia. Forget the last three adjectives, if you please.

But, in roughly three hours since our arrival at the entrance of the airport, we found ourselves at our gate, maybe a bit tired after a lack of sleep. Okay, _I_ was a bit tired. Unless you're counting the hour long nap I had in the near mornings today, I hadn't slept since… two days ago? That's about right. I think. Edward, on the other hand, looked and acted like he got his eight hours every night - which I knew for a fact he didn't.

I felt arms lift me up, felt myself in the air.

"Nooooo," I protested weakly, squirming in his arms. I was an independent woman. I could support myself perfectly fine. I was strong as the next highly trained military man, maybe even a bit stronger. I could stand for myself. Both figuratively, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Emphasis on the physical part.

"Bells, sweetie, you look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet. You may be one of the best fighters I know, but you're still human," he said gently, shifting me for a second so he could carry our bags.

I groaned again, relaxing in his arms, which gripped me gently, but tightly. I let myself relax for just a second, before forcing my body to move. It was like one of those days, where you went to sleep at three AM, got about three hours of sleep, and was snuggled in a beautiful, warm, fluffy bed (I'd take Edward's arms over the bed any ol' day), and needed to drag yourself up to fight against the next day. That's how I felt telling my body to suck it up, and move, dammit.

_But it's so comfortable here… safe, relaxed, and my god is that man comfortable… and warm… and sweet...and gentle._

I told myself to move before my mind started fantasizing of inappropriate scenes that would've made a stripper blush.

Okay, not really.

But it was close.

I squirmed against his arms - _traitor,_ my heart screamed - eyes still shut, and Edward sighed, holding me even tighter against my resistance.

"Relax a bit, will you," he murmured to me, words dripping in gooey, over-sweet honey. "Let me take care of you."

_Yea, Bells, let the man take care of you! _My heart screeched with renewed hope.

_She's an independent woman, idiot,_ My brain replied.

My heart tried to jump high enough to slap my brain. Then again, maybe it was just pounding for _him._ Cause God forbid anyone _but_ sex-on-legs make me react that way.

"Best fighter, and still able to kick your ass half asleep," I grumbled back tiredly.

_Noooooooooooooo_, my heart groaned in defeat.

_Oh, shut up. Sex-on-legs ain't going anywhere_, brain replied.

Ooh - heart just gave brains the finger.

…

…

...

Holy shit, I'm going insane…

Edward sighed, reluctantly putting me down on my feet. I cursed under my breath as I got a head rush, and clutched to Edward for support.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he muttered, bringing his hands up automatically to hold steady me. "Can't you be a good girl for once?"

My head cleared as his thoughts filtered into my brain. Sexist much? I looked up at him innocently from under my lashes. I gave him big doe eyes, watching as he fought to resist. I bit my lower lip, whilst twirling a strand of my hair. Hah. And they said I couldn't act. Then again, Rose and Alice taught and trained me until I could seduce Eros himself.

Edward groaned, turning, and tugging my arm towards the entrance. "C'mon, my angel."

I shook my head at his sweet talk - though every time I'd call him out on it, he'd swear he was speaking the truth; the whole truth, and nothing _but_ the truth - and allowed him to lead me to the gate.

We boarded. Well, we went inside the tunnel thing leading to the entrance of the plane, and I took my backpack from him, which he was somehow holding along with the duffel bag, and his own backpack, which was slung over his shoulder. Taking my fake passport, I stuffed it securely into an inside pocket of my backpack. Fake IDs cost a hell of a lot of money, if you wanted them to fool airport security. No way was I going to risk losing it.

Something felt off, as we took our seats. It was dark out, and normally, I would find it extremely peaceful - but not tonight. I abruptly grabbed Edward's hand, squeezing it tightly. I turned towards him, catching his eye, frantic-ness no doubt showing in mine.

"Bells? What's wrong?" he asked tenderly, using his free hand to caress my cheek, as he stared at me with worry.

"Don't you feel it? Something's wrong. Something's going to happen."

"Superstitious bastards," someone muttered from behind us, "Fake idiots pretend to know everything. Annoys the hell out of me."

Edward took his hand off my face for a second, to shoot the person behind us the finger, all while not taking his worried gaze off of my face.

Whispering in only a way that spies/skilled undercover people can, he said to me, "Yeah, and it feels worse than the time we got Alice drunk."

Oh man, that day was _not_ fun. Annoying little pixie went wild.

I snickered, though.

"It'll blow over," he said. "Whether something horrible happens or not."

"I'm hoping for the latter," I said back. God knows we didn't need some horrible disaster in the middle of the whole 'Get-The-USB-Drive-Back-To-Congress-Without-Them-Knowing-We-Had-Anything-To-Do-With-It-Cause-We-Need-To-Stay-Undercover-Until-We-Get-A-Chance-To-Hack-Into-Government-Records-And-Delete-Our-Hits-Blotches-And-Splatters' thing. Which was also known as the GUDBCWTKWHADWICWNSUUWGCHIGRDOHBS plan. The plan was fairly simple, and a whole lot easier than some other things we had to do (the time poor Rosalie was kidnapped - not that she gave her kidnappers an easy time… at all, the time a serial killer was after the president's children, the time some crazy actually _killed_ the vice president's niece and nephew, the time large sums of money was being stolen worldwide, that somehow resulted in Jasper, Rosalie, and I stuck in a cell in London [we got out], the time… this list is too damn long) - but it took a while. A very long while since we were dealing with people from fucking amateur hour, and had to suffer through the slowness and extremes to remain undiscovered by any form of government since their only strength seemed to be to have securi-fricking-ty.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Edward murmured into my hair, moving down to my neck, and kissing me there. My heart leapt, and almost started bawling when he lingered, and slowly pulled away. "In the meantime, get some sleep." He pulled up the seat divider, pulling me so I was laying across his lap. I gave in to him, one of the rare occurrences in life.

Edward smirked, somehow knowing exactly what I was thinking, and leaned down to kiss my forehead. He entangled his hand into my hair, twirling it in-between his piano-playing fingers.

The air in Africa wasn't as much polluted as it was in the US, meaning the stars were shining, baby. White, and bright. They twinkled at me, winking through the open window. I finally relaxed, snuggling into Edward's lap. He tensed, when I got a bit too touchy (totally accidental and coincidental, I swear… [insert smirk]), and tightened his grip on one of my hands in the slightest bit, but otherwise, stayed relatively still.

His delicious, yet unidentifiable smell wafted over me, as I listened to him as he hummed my lullaby, lulling me to sleep.

Normally, if this were a fairy tale, I'd wake up to him to his intense, sweet, loving gaze staring back at me. We'd share a sweet moment, before rushing off the plane, hailing a taxi or something home. There, we'd find Rose, Em, Jazz, and Pixie, and spend the rest of the day baking cookies. Or more, make a couple batches, and throw the rest of the ingredients at each other. Then, somewhere in the haze of flour, Edward will drag me away, force me into a closet (cause we'd never make it up the stairs to any of the bedrooms), pin my arms above my head, and he'd tease the hell out of me until I was literally begging him in-between moans to -

Point is, it'd be a fun-filled day, before we had to go make plans for our next job, hopefully involving us using AK47-s. The catch? My life ain't a fucking fairy tale.

Which was probably why I woke up to the sound of rapid gunfire.

* * *

**O.O A CLIFFIE! Well, I have to keep your attention somehow. Review! I swear, the more you review, the faster I'll update, cause that shows my writing actually mean something to you. Every time you guys review, it literally makes my day. So go hit that review button! :D**


	3. Dial tones suck

**Disclaimer:** Twilight... belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

*runs away sobbing*

* * *

I softly groaned, as the intruders shot up the plane, making passengers scream and cry. The sound of wailing babies filled the air. The smell of gunpowder settled in over the plane, overwhelming all other smells. I faked sleep in Edward's lap, hoping to not draw attention. It didn't seem like anyone was actually shot, much less killed - that was the sole good news. The bad? Well, in case you haven't realized, let me clear it up for you. The plane was being held hostage.

"Because God forbid we get home safe and sound, without any incident," I softly whispered the words, so that only Edward could hear me.

"Mmm. Any idea on how to save all these people?" His reply was tight, and filled with caution.

"We could shoot them," I jokingly suggested solemnly.

A small sigh. "I think it'd be best to figure out what they want first," he said back, sarcasm and amusement splotched in his response.

"Listen up!" A loud voice shouted. "The dear, American Government as something we want," he continued in a heavy accent. Foreigner. "No one - I repeat: _no one _steps a foot off this plane until our demands are met. And do you know what happens if they're not?" His voice turned into a tone of sick, cruel, teasing. Oh, fuck.

Before Edward or I could do anything, I saw through slitted eyes, opened just the tiniest bit, as a heavily pregnant woman, who was travelling alone, was yanked up out of her seat. She cried out in protest, but her feeble attempts were no match to the man's brute strength. The masked man pressed his handgun roughly into her stomach. The entire plane was silent as the bullet pierced her, no one making a sound as she dropped.

I shot up into a sitting position.

Edward tensed. We both knew she could still be saved; though she'd have to live with the occasional visit to her unborn child's grave.

Well, she _could_ have been saved.

Until the bastard put another bullet into her.

All eyes in the plane were on the woman, who was glaring at the killer of her child as she quickly bled out. Her stare was intense, digging deep into the offender's eyes.

"My… son…" she gasped harshly at him, before her back arched, and she fell, going still.

The man looked away, his entire being portraying bored-ness.

Now, don't get me wrong. We've broken a bunch of laws in our time. But never, ever, have we killed some innocent civilian. Not killing was impossible, but all of us do our best to make sure no civilian gets caught in crossfires.

The masked man - whom I may have forgotten to mention was wearing a ski mask - started to speak again, "Five minutes to call whomever you please. I want this thing fucking national. Call the police, the FBI, I don't give shit. Hell, call your girlfriend, if you please. Your family. Bid them goodbye. Because let me tell you, for every hour that our demands aren't met, some otherwise useless fucktard on this plane _dies_."

And if that didn't just make your day, I don't know what will.

**Emmett**

"Mmmm, baby," she purred from under me. Her moans made my entire body go into a frenzy, and I pressed her harder against the bed, sucking harder against her skin. I bit her, hard enough to leave a mark. She cried out at the painful pleasure.

My lips left my spot on her neck, kissing up, and captured her lips roughly in mine. Shoving my tongue past her lips, I felt her moan into my mouth as I dominated hers.

Then my fucking phone rang.

I grunted, half torn between answering it and enjoying this free moment that both she and I had. It kept ringing, and I sighed, reaching over for it. Being the tease that she was, she took advantage of this moment in which I wasn't locking her hands above her head, and pushed me over onto my back on the bed. And… she proceeded to feel me up (and down, if you know what I mean), as I flipped open my cell.

Thanks to my investment in caller ID, I saw that it was my dear brother, Eddie. That little cock-blocker.

Of course, the moment I answered, she decided to torture me, in punishment for what I was just doing to her.

I moaned into the phone.

"Fuck it Emmett, stop going at it like bunnies with Rose - Bella and I are in a fucking hostage situation. Our plane was hijacked."

"WHHAAAT?" Rose screeched, taking ten years off my hearing, yanking the phone out of my hands, while rolling off of me. "Explain," she snapped. She switched the phone to speakerphone.

"Our plane was hijacked by a couple of foreigners. They're holding the entire plane hostage until the government meets their demands, whatever they are. There's at least four that we can count. The main guy already threatened everyone saying he'd kill one every hour until he got what he wanted. Not that we can do anything - their war is with the gov. And, he's already killed off a pregnant woman's unborn child. Then the woman herself."

"Fucking shit - don't you two carry guns?" I said in frustration.

"Yeah, about that. We shipped most of what we brought, not that it was much in the first place: the job itself was easy. We have two handguns secured on our persons, but the guy also announced that there was a bomb wired to the plane. Guess who has the detonator?"

Rose sucked in a breath. "We'll coordinate, and get there ASAP. Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. A little pissed at the hijackers for preventing her from going home, but other than that, fine."

I half smiled at his attempt to lighten things up. "Stay safe little bro."

He sighed. "Not worried about myself much, nor Bella - she can stand well for herself. Everyone else in this metal airtight machine? Not so much. Saving them isn't going to be an easy task. There's roughly 200 people on this plane, not including pilot, the co, and stewards."

"Do you want - "

I was cut off by yelling on the other end.

"Fuck you! No - Fuck. You."

"Bella?" Rose cried. That was definitely Bella's voice.

"Bella!" Edward shouted out. "No - Let her go!" he snarled.

Dial tone.

"Fuck."

**Jasper**

"I cannot wait until Bella gets back," my girl said in her true Pixie self. "Because, quite frankly, I'm getting sick of takeout and pizza. And I want to go shopping! And Bella. I miss Bella," she ended sadly. No. I refuse for her to be sad. Not on my watch.

"Sweetie, she's only been gone for a few days," I said gently, in my slightly Texan accented voice. I swear, though, it's only accented cause we visited Texas recently. Don't listen to Emmett, I can speak 'normal' English, promise!

Pulling her pixie figure into a hug, I kissed the spot just below her ear. The doorbell rang, signalling that the pizza had arrived. Alice was right - without Bella, we'd all be eating takeout, pizza, Hot Pockets, or other microwavable morsels. I mean, some of us could cook… but not _cook,_ cook. I sat her down on the couch, saying I was going to go get the pizza.

"Why don't you find a movie to watch, sweetheart?" I suggested as I was walking towards the door of our house. The six of us shared one main house on the outskirts of New York. It was slightly smaller than the mansion-like house Edward, Emmett, and my parents had in Forks, Washington, which could house the eight of us. Out here, near the one of the most famous cities just about anywhere, it was just big enough so all of us were comfortable. But man, the walls could've been made just a _bit _ thicker. Ali and I forced - I mean, suggested - that Emmett and Rose take a hotel somewhere to have their "wild monkey sex". As Rose puts it.

I paid the delivery man, tipping him, and took the steaming pizza inside. There was a side of breadsticks and dipping sauces placed in a separate, smaller box, which I balanced on top of the pizza.

Strolling back into the room, I set the box on the coffee table we had in front of the main couch, which was placed parallel of the TV screen. In other words, in front. Bella and Rose ordered it to be several yards away, though, something about us not destroying our eyesight. Alice squealed as she opened the box of pizza, immediately putting a smile on my face at her brief distraction of the separation of us from Eddie and Bells.

The TV was set to the news station; she put the remote down to dive into the pizza before she could switch the channel to Netflix.

"And here we have Michelle with the breaking news."

"Thank you Jim, and it has been just confirmed, that flight 1443, one way flight from Tzaneen, South Africa, to JFK in New York, NY has been hijacked the moment the plane touched down on JFK airport."

1443. That's Edward's and Bella's flight. Alice and I stared at the 65" screen. The breadstick slipped out of her hands.

Then, the phone rang.

I snatched it up, thinking it was Emmett or Rose. Placing it on speakerphone, the voice that came through made my eyes bug out. Alice looked at the phone as if it started growing snail-like antennas. The voice started rambling and explaining, as Ali and I just continued staring.

"...so, yeah. The plane was hijacked. Um, guys? Hello?"

My mind slowly processed it all: Edward and Bella. Plane. Hijacked. Killed woman. Guns. Bomb. Detonator. One person every hour. Government trade. Fuck.

"_Bella!_" Alice cried.

"Hey, Ali. Breathe, hon. Any idea guys? Cause I'm running out of time here."

"We'll get Em and Rose. Make a plan. _Don't do anything that grabs attention, hear?_" I ordered.

"Yeah, we'll try. When can - "

Another voice interrupted hers. "You. Stand."

A girl's voice came from farther away in the background, scared and alarmed, begged, "Please! Please - no!"

"Bella?!" Alice cried.

"Bells? You there?" I yelled, running a hand through my hair.

Incoherent voices.

"Fuck you! No - Fuck. You," Bella said. Disturbance and static… she must have dropped her phone.

"No!"

That was Edward. Holyshitholyshit.

"Let her go!" he snarled.

A cry, all too familiar for my liking to Bella's, rang out.

Dial tone.

* * *

**AN:** I'm mean. Reviewers get teasers.. as soon as I write it. But I promise - if you review, you _will _get a teaser for chappie 4. :D

**Edward: **_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BELLA?!_

**Me: **If you review, you might know.

**Edward:** I can't!

**Me:** Get someone else to.

**Edward: ***groans. Goes off and starts sulking.*

**Jasper: ***sighs* That melodramatic little... Review, please? I really don't want to listen to his brooding...


	4. Captives

**AN: **SORRY. I have had no wifi for the last two weeks! It was _torture._ But, I have it back now, so here we go...

**Disclaimer: **I, Lauren, sadly, do not own Twilight.

* * *

_"Fuck you!_ No_ - Fuck. You," Bella said. Disturbance and static… she must have dropped her phone._

_"No!"_

_That was Edward. Holy shit holy shit._

_"Let her go," he growled._

_A cry, all too familiar for my liking to Bella's, rang out._

_Dial tone._

**Bella**_  
_

I was rambling softly to Alice and Jasper, when I saw a girl being yanked out of her seat.

"Just a short video, sweetheart," a guy with an electric taser and handgun poking out of his pocket cooed to her sickeningly, "What could go wrong?"

A slightly older girl who was in the seat next to her bounded up, snarling at the man, while reaching for the girl who must have been her sister.

"Sit," another one of _them,_ who was walking by ordered her, pointing a gun to her supposed sister's head. With a defeated look, she sat, looking longingly at her friend.

_Just one of those videos, right? Where the terrorists/bad guy(s) has one of the hostages beg on video, and sends it to the government/police…_

Oh, I bloody wish. That was probably the intention. But feeling her up was totally unnecessary! The man was kissing up her neck, pulling her backwards into him, so that her back was to his chest. She was struggling, but the stress, not to mention that she was young and fragile in the first place, enabled her attacker - let's call him Hector - to hold her down easily.

"You. Stand," the guy who threatened the younger girl's friend into sitting, let's call him Mike, ordered me, switching his gunpoint to _me._ Well, fuck.

"Please! Please, no!" the girl - let's call her Cam - pleaded. She was being dragged backwards into a separate part of the plane, as Hector slipped his hand up her shirt.

Sickening.

I turned to glare at Mike, who just smiled in return.

_Oh, hell to the n-_

He grabbed my upper arm, tightening his hold around it.

"Fuck you!" I told him, as he yanked me upwards. I stayed seated. Honestly, I would have loved to kick the bastard where it counts, but with an unknown number of members they had, not to mention that they carried fricking _guns_ and there were civilians around - those plans were long gone, baby.

"No - Fuck. You," I growled, even with the gun in my face. What can I say? I refuse to be touched in… _that_ way, by these _vile_ men, as long as I can avoid it. Which probably wasn't going to be long.

Edward had turned to glare at Mike, taking in the scene, and beginning to stand up. Mike - the evil bastard- gave my arm one more hard yank, forcing me on my feet. I dropped the cell, which I had completely forgotten about, and hoped that Alice and Jasper had heard.

"No! Let her go," Edward snarled at him. I gave him a look, which hopefully said, _It's fine. For God's fucking sake, sit - and don't get yourself killed. _Edward, thankfully knowing me as well as he did, got the message. I think.

He snarled again at Mike, and gave me another look that said, _I get you back in any less than perfect condition, and he is a dead man walking, capiche? _Thank God - he sat down.

**43 minutes and 27 seconds later**

**Edward**

Don't kill them. Don't kill them. They have guns. _Someone_ will get shot if you do. Don't do anything. Don't kill anyone. Do it for Bells. Just stay. Fucking. Seated.

_Yeah, but she's captured by one of_ them, The other voice in my head said. _Do something to save her. She's being tortured. She's being fucking_ violated _by them. God knows what's going on_.

She said to stay. If I do anything, they could kill us both. They would kill us both.

The endless battle went on, as a million other plans flashed through my head. They had taken my Bella for 43 minutes and counting (or, at least, that's what my spy senses said), and all I could do was fucking stay. While they did… God knows what to her.

_Grab the guy patrolling the area. Put him in a choke hold. Slam his gun arm against the metal cabinets above. Take the gun. Shoot him in the shoulder to disable him. Shoot the guy in front of him in the stomach. Take his gun too. Make the guy in the choke hold walk forward. Use him as a shield as you take the others out_ –

No. They still had Bells. She could get hurt before I got to her – or worse, killed. No way in _hell_ am I risking that.

Honestly? This was the most fucking scared I've been since… a while. And I don't scare easy. All those other times: Rio, Japan, London – even that job in Phoenix, I'd been with her. Fighting side by side. And if it wasn't _me_ with her, someone in our family was. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, or even small petite Alice. We stuck together. Even when Alice was stuck in that airtight room in Germany, with a preset gas system about to go off, but not before the metal-cased room was electrified by some tricky wiring our enemies wired in – we still had contact with her, still could help her. Still found a way to get her out. But now? I prayed that my angel remembered the paralyze/stun trick Emmett taught her two and a half weeks ago. They didn't really have a practice target, but Em taught her the basics. Or at least, I think it was the basics…

My head snapped up as I heard a very familiar whimper. My heart sped up as a very worn-out Bella was lugged back into this section of the plane. It was purely instinctual that I remained unemotional on the outside. Bells had her eyes shut, her face pulled weakly in disgust. Or maybe pain.

Both were likely.

The hooded man dragging her – different from the one who took her away from me - shoved her back at me.

"No!" she cried weakly, eyes still closed. Maybe from exhaustion? A horrible feeling seeped into me, as I realized that probably wasn't it. It was most likely worse.

I grabbed a hold of her, bringing her into the row of seats we had booked, laying her down across two seats. She struggled against me, still making groans and cries of protest.

"Hey, shhh, angel, it's me," I whispered softly to her, latching gently onto her wrists as she resisted even more frantically against my hold. At the sound of my voice, which hopefully got to her in her state of… haziness? – she stopped struggling so much, instead, weakly opening her eyes up at me.

"Edward?" she whispered brokenly.

"Hey, beautiful." Even I could hear the worry in my voice.

"Oh, _Edward_," she whispered, burying herself into her arms, which were tucked against me.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm so sorry."

Cause that was all I could do. Beg for her forgiveness, and plan for a way to kill these damn fucktards.

* * *

**AN: **Okay. Here's the thing. During the two week of wifi-less- ness, I have been busy working away on these chapters. See, I haven't forgotten about you guys! :D Let's make a deal: I get five reviews for this chapter, and I'll update chapter 5 TODAY. SO GO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!


	5. Bomb or Fire, Either Way, We Burn

**AN: ***Hides behind computer screen* Hi... long time no see! Heh...heh...

Due to the lack of update, yours truly shall be updating multiple chappies over the weekend.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. *Sobs***

* * *

_"Edward?" she whispered brokenly._

_"Hey, beautiful." Even I could hear the worry in my voice._

_"Oh, Edward," she whispered, burying herself into her arms, which were tucked against me._

_"I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm so sorry."_

_Cause that was all I could do. Beg for her forgiveness, and plan for a way to kill these damn fucktards._

**Rosalie** [somewhere during those 43 minutes]

_Motherfucking bitches._ _They have no fucking idea who they're dealing with._

"Not that I'm against just shooting our way in," my dear twin, Jasper, started, loading his Desert Eagle with the correct bullets, and slapping the clip back in, "But I really do think that we need an actual concrete _plan_ to save Bells and Edward, not to mention the 200 plus civilians."

Of course, being the guy who studied military (and maybe even joined for a year or two. The idiot never actually did tell me if he got deported to Afghanistan or not), he was all about making a _plan_. Our fucking best friends, who were his brother, and possible future sister-in-law (not that he didn't already consider Bells his sister) were stuck in a fucking metal container with God knows how many hooligans, and he's ready to take time to make a _plan_. Time we didn't have to spare.

Time we never had in the first place.

Bella and Edward didn't have _hours_, they needed us _now._

Sensing my agitation, not to mention the inner battle I was having – which, upon closer inspection, was just a one sided debate masking the reality that I was just ranting to myself - Emmett came up to me, and wrapped me in a hug.

"C'mon, Rosie. He's right. We can't just burst in there bullets flying. Not only would we be in mutilated pieces from being in close proximity of the bomb on the plane, that's bound to be set off – we'd get 200 plus civilians killed," Emmett paused, cocking his head. "I vote for buying a Chihuahua and –"

"No," Jasper flat out stated, already at one of the many closets, pulling out an over-sized whiteboard.

"What?! It worked in Romania!" Emmett shot back.

"That was to distract the people from the phony electrical panel – which contained enough tear gas to wipe out everyone within a hundred yard radius – connected to the street light. This is distracting trained killers in an airtight flying machine with over two hundred people aboard."

"Well, point is, we still need a plan," Emmett said dejectedly.

Jasper already had the white board up, somehow attached to the wall. He was busy drawing out some map or another. Trust him to come up with ideas the average military general couldn't. Then again, he did study history – especially the wars.

"I'm thinking about doing what we did in Hong Kong," he started, stepping back from his perfect hand-drawn diagrams. Well, as perfect as it could be when drawn with an expo marker. Dry-erase only [the wet-erase annoyed the hell out of him].

Alice perked up at the mention of Hong Kong.

**Jasper**

I finished explaining what my plan was. "But, even so, there's still the possibility of the bomb. That thing goes off…well…" I trailed off.

"Ka-boom," a whisper said solemnly. I was too deep in thought to care about who it was.

"Still," Alice sighed, looking back over at the diagrams, "It's the best plan there is. We went over all the others. Well, best plan there is with just us."

I piped in: "If we had more people – maybe the Denalis – "

"Still in Alaska," Rose sighed. The Denalis and us got along well (enough. Think of us as 'those' siblings who always tease each other and make fun of mercilessly); but while we were playing the same game, our lifestyle cards still varied. A lot.

"Still?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah. The seller ripped them off, so they're stealing their goods back," Rosalie smirked. "Trust Tanya, Kate, and Irina to steal and try to sell the world's most valuable Barbie. Worth just over 80,000. Still, I fully support them. Shame on that buyer." She kept packing supplies as she spoke. I went ahead and made for the phone to dial for the airport.

"They keeping the money?" Em asked. Hey, so what if we gossip like old women. In our game, everyone knows what everyone else has pulled. Or some of it, anyway.

"Hello, this is the MDW, Chicago Midway airport. How may I help you?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Oh hell yes. All 10,000 US dollars of it. Plus 99 cents." Rose just finished stuffing her duffel bag, and she zipped it shut. "Though, Kate said through a very, very brief call they were going to steal it back, and leave it back on the front doorsteps of its respectful owners. The thing just wasn't clean if there's a [fight] between seller and buyer," Rose elaborated, then paused.

"Hi, can I book a one way flight for four adults from Chicago, to – " I saw Rosalie narrow her eyes as I was speaking. And here we go…

"You changed the subject on purpose," Rose said flatly, glaring at Emmett. Then at me.

"- JFK in New York?" I finished smoothly, adding in a slight southern accent. Over the years, one discovers a little charm never hurts anyone. Not really.

"The one where there's a plane hijacked? I'm sorry sir, but all flights there are delayed, until the situation has been cleared up," the girl on the other end reported apologetically. I sighed.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." I hung up.

Emmett and Rose were in a heated argument, Rose looking utterly stressed with undercurrents of worry for her best friend and possible-very-likely-soon-to-be-brother-in-law. Well, brother-in-law officially in document. We were all so close, at times, it was surprising to remember that we weren't actual family. Officially. We were already family – in all of our eyes. Mum and Dad's especially.

Alice had plopped down on the sofa, her usual exuberant self now quiet, and overcome with worry. I sat down next to her, gently wrapping my arm around her small shoulders. She turned towards me, eyes brimming with tears. Rose and Emmett were now somehow on the subject of the better car out there. Em was doing a wonderful job from keeping Rose from freaking out.

"It's going to be fine. We'll get Edward and Bella out be – "

I never got to finish my sentence. Nor did Rose and Emmett ever finish their _discussion_. You see, it's just slightly hard to when the house you live in, the one you love, filled to the brim with so many memories, both the good and the bad – goes up in flames.

Or, for a better term, blows up. Exploded. Combusted. Take your pick.

It was on instinct alone (that seemed to be happening a lot nowadays… we need to up our training) that, just that fraction of the smallest millisecond before light outpaced sound and the extreme bright white (or maybe orange, depending on both the bomb and intensity) light reached our eyes, that Emmett suddenly paused mid-word, and dove at Rose, as I wrapped myself around my girl, tackling her to the couch. It was on sheer instinct alone that prevented us from being ripped to pieces from the blast.

It was, not luck that saved our asses, but years of training that kept us _alive_.

Still, the place burned.

And we did with it.

* * *

**AN: **2+2 = 4. More reviews = faster updates. HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON, AND LEMME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS! Good and bad comments welcome.


End file.
